haikyuufandomcom-20200223-history
Shiratorizawa Academy
is a high school in the Miyagi Prefecture. Since the entrance exam is extremely difficult, most students get in by studying vigorously or through sport scholarships. Uniform The boys' uniform consists of a light colored jacket, white shirt, a dark tie, and dark pants. The girls wear a light colored jacket, white shirt, dark bow tie, dark skirt, and knee-length black socks. The boys' volleyball club's uniform in the anime consists of a white tracksuit with maroon accents. The members wear black t-shirts and white shorts with maroon detailing during practice matchesSeason 2, Episode 11. During official matches, they wear a white jersey with the sleeves, the bold vertical stripe on their shorts and number on the jersey top in a maroon colour. In the manga, it is the same except purple instead of maroon. Volleyball Club The Boys' Volleyball Club is considered a "powerhouse", ranked among the Top 8 of Japan. It has been noted by the captain, Wakatoshi Ushijima, that Shiratorizawa supposedly never weakens no matter what; in accordance with that, Shiratorizawa had been undefeated and the representative for Miyagi Prefecture for generations, only having lost to Karasuno recently. Additionally, Ushijima is one of the three best aces in the whole country and is currently one of Japan's under-18 (under-19 in the anime) volleyball representatives for the Youth World Championship. Shiratorizawa, combined with clean reception and precise sets, is exponentially strengthened with super-ace Ushijima, who tears down the blocks and strategical plays of its adversaries (as seen in the battle against Aobajōsai in the Interhigh). The team's main strategy is to focus everyone's strength to support Ushijima, hence the reason why it's symbolized by a single eagle; this is unlike Karasuno with its multiple crows as it focuses on teamwork and individual strength. The team has also defeated Aobajōsai in the final match of the Miyagi Prefecture Interhigh Preliminaries and advanced to Nationals. The third years of the team had decided against retiring for a chance to compete in the Spring Tournament. The most well-known generation of Shiratorizawa is the current one, but the most successful one was Ushijima's father's generation. Utsui's generation had a 190 cm ace and had probably won first place in NationalsChapter 176. Members Former Players Interhigh-Preliminaries For Interhigh's Miyagi Preliminaries, Shiratorizawa was registered as team 55, Block I. Their venue was the Shiratorizawa Civic Gymnasium, along with Block J. They were exempt from the first round of matches and played over the span of three days (one game on the first day, three on the second, one on the third). They made it to the finals after beating the winner of Block F and the winner of either Block E or Block B (it is not revealed exactly which block Shiratorizawa faced). For the finals, they played against Aobajōsai at the Sendai City Gymnasium. Because they won, they became Miyagi Prefecture's Representative for the Interhigh National Playoffs. *'Shiratorizawa Academy' vs Ougiminami High School (2:0 / 25-10, 25-6) *'Shiratorizawa Academy' vs Aobajōsai High School (2:0 / 25-22, 25-23) Spring High-Miyagi Prefecture Representative Playoffs Shiratorizawa was exempt from the first preliminary after placing within the top four during Interhigh. For the representative playoffs, Shiratorizawa was registered as team 1. They played at the Sendai City Gymnasium over a span of three days (one game on the first day, two on the second, one on the third). Because they lost in the finals to Karasuno, they became Miyagi Prefecture's Playoffs runner-up. *'Shiratorizawa Academy' vs Araigawa High School (2:0 / 25-15, 25-12) *'Shiratorizawa Academy '''vs Hakusuikan High School (2:0 / ??-??, ??-??) *'Shiratorizawa Academy''' vs Kesenike West High School (2:0 / 25-20, 25-21) *Shiratorizawa Academy vs [[Karasuno High|'Karasuno High School']] (2:3 / 25-16, 29-31, 25-20, 27-29, 19-21) Shiratorizawa Academy Junior High is the middle school division of Shiratorizawa Academy. Boys' Volleyball Club Just like its high school counterpart, the junior high Boys' Volleyball Club is considered the strongest team in Miyagi Prefecture. They frequently take first place in tournaments. One of the team's most prominent players was Wakatoshi Ushijima, who was nicknamed 'Young Giant'. The boys' volleyball club's uniform consists of a white tracksuit with maroon accents. During official matches, members wear maroon shorts with a vertical stripe down each side, and a white jersey top with maroon accents and a maroon number in the centerSeason 1, Episode 22. Members Former Players * Shiratorizawa Academy Junior High vs Kitagawa Daiichi Junior High School (2:1 / ??-??, 29-27, ??-??) Trivia * The 'Shiratori' in 'Shiratorizawa' means 'swan', but Ushijima has been symbolized as an eagle. * Ukai described Shiratorizawa as a spear that only uses brute strength to destroy. * No more high schools in the Miyagi prefecture can challenge Shiratorizawa so they have to practice with schools outside of the prefecture or college students * There is a horseback riding club in the school and an entire field for itSeason 2, Episode 1. * The volleyball club has its own bus and a cheering squad (cheerleaders and drummers). During the finals against Karasuno in the Spring High, many students from Shiratorizawa wore their school uniforms and joined the cheering squad. * The lineup first shown in Chapter 108 is composed of Ushijima, Reon, Shirabu and five unknown members. In the animeSeason 2, Episode 13, it's shown with Goshiki, Tendō, and Yamagata replacing the five members. * Shiratorizawa provides dorming for its students.Chapter 210 References }} Category:Teams Category:High Schools